


Effect of Eternity

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fuck man it's only the prologue what do I tag this as, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Update tags as chapters come out, demon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: As Satan's right-hand man, you've got some big responsibilities as the most powerful demon in the underground. What was supposed to be a routine summoning changes life completely when you come face to face with the famed Murdoc Niccals. Unfortunately for the two of you, someone else is jealous and plans to tear you apart, both literally and figuratively. Read for yourself and discover the true effect of eternity.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I will be releasing chapters for this book on a bi-weekly basis every Wednesday. I’m looking forward to writing this book. I’ve had plans for it for a long time and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

You were born into existence as a simple sin. Simple, but powerful nonetheless. You were powerful enough to climb the ranks at a young age, already reaching an upper lower tier demon by the time you were only a few decades old. You were nearing your first century when the second sin came into play. The higher court of demons agreed that two sins could not be permitted to exist on their own in the underground, and so, you quickly became two mindsets.

And soon three. Then shortly after, four. Then, five, six, and finally all seven of the great and powerful original sins were contained within you.

Your form nearly overflowed with power, the other demons falling to your might and lining your path into the highest ranking court of demons. Lesser demons whispered of your power, spreading rumors that you were strong enough to surpass Satan herself, and soon you would realize your true potential and take her throne. The rumors reached not only your ears, but the ears of Satan as well, and were quickly shut down.

Surprisingly, it was not Satan who shut them down, it was you.

You had easily climbed the ranks to the most powerful demon in the underground, reaching equivalency to Satan’s right-hand man, you had no reason to overthrow the throne. You were content where you were. Naturally, being Satan’s right-hand man had responsibilities, such as advising Satan on the matters of the lesser demons and occasionally ruling the place while Satan took a “vacation”.

This was one of those times.

You had done it plenty of times before and took on your new temporary position easily, prepared for what you had to face. The job wasn’t too hard other than showing up for a ritual time to time, the lesser demons were practically putty in your hands, either from fear or worship depending on who you asked.

Unknown to you, another member of your court had plans, big plans. Plans that involved Satan being away and you being in control. With Satan planning to be gone for the next year or so, they decided this was the perfect time to put their plan into action, and all it took to get it started was one person summoning you to the mortal realm.

This is where the story begins.


	2. DAY 1

The screeching of your alarm clock pulled you out of a peaceful slumber, the loud noise not startling you in the slightest at you slowly opened your eyes and reached over to silence it. You sighed harshly through your nose as you moved to sit on the side of your bed, your toes curling and uncurling slowly. You blinked tiredly and stretched a few times before standing up fully, giving a loud yawn as you walked over to your windows. Gripping the satin curtains, you harshly ripped them open, revealing the realm beneath your penthouse apartment. The light blinded you for a moment so you turned to head into the kitchen, your coffee pot already sputtering as the last of your morning brew finished trickling out. Grabbing a cup of joe and returning to your window, you waved your hand lazily and one of your nearby chairs flew towards you, coming to a stop as you moved to sit down in front of the open window. A snap of your fingers and the daily paper was in your grip and your beloved slippers were on your feet.  
  
You spent a good hour sitting there, sipping your coffee and working on your morning crossword in front of the large window. Every so often you’d hold out your cup to the side, and as if some invisible butler were there beside you, more of your precious brew refilled the mug. Once finished, you looked over your crossword once more, making sure everything was correct before holding the paper in your open hand, the item disappearing as a harsh flame consumed it in a second. You stood with a grunt, clutching your still warm cup as you got closer to the window. You sipped at the last of your drink before dropping your now empty cup to the side, your sharp ears catching the soft clink of ceramic as it dropped into the kitchen sink. As your gaze focused outside the window your tail twitched slowly, unconsciously, as if you had an unsensed cramp or itch. Speaking of itches, the base of your left horn was suddenly tingling rather uncomfortably, and you quickly raised a clawed hand to soothe the sensation.   
  
Standing at the window always made you feel strange, perhaps because you were in the high-class apartment complex near Elysium. Those virtuous, do gooding, souls always made you anxious. However, you couldn’t deny the view was astounding.  
  
You stared out across the lake towards the Isle of the Blest for a moment longer until a small beeping alerted you, making you turn your head towards the sound. A wave of your hand and the object, your wristwatch, appeared in your palm, the alarm signaling it was time for you to be leaving. Without time to dress normally, you quickly snapped your fingers and were clad in your work attire, taking a moment to snap on your wrist watch before heading out the door and to the elevator. On the way down, you stopped at an extra floor, an elderly woman stepping in with you, a basket of orchids in her grip.  
  
“Good morning, Mrs. Deschamps. Heading upstairs today?”  
  
The older woman smiled, patting you on the arm with a soft laugh.  
  
“You know me so well, dear. I see you’re off to work, as well.”  
  
You nodded, adjusting your cufflinks as Mrs. Deschamps plucked one of the shorter stemmed orchids from her basket and urged you to lean down so she could place it in your chest pocket. The elevator dinged as the two of you reached the ground floor, allowing yourself the time to walk your neighbor out of the building.  
  
“Keep everyone in line, deary.”  
  
“I always do, Mrs. Deschamps.”  
  
“I know, and you manage it so well, too.”  
  
You smiled as she gave your arm another pat, waving her goodbye as you headed up the street towards a large building. As you approached the building with long, smooth steps, everyone else of the street parted in front of you like a hot knife slicing through butter, as if they were afraid of or intimidated by you. You couldn’t pay them too much attention, however, as you had a job to get to, as most of them did, as well.  
  
Jogging briskly up the front steps, you nodded to the man who rushed back to hold open the front door for you, his posture stiffening as you walked by. Your perfectly polished shoes clicked against the swirling marble floor, a few murmurs and sounds of paperwork being rustled the only thing breaking the otherwise silent room. A few people greeted you, giving a simple “Morning” while others straightened up and gave you a more formal “Good morning, Sin”, but you nodded in acknowledgment either way. As you neared the receptionists' desk and the rear elevators, the man behind the counter paused in his flawless typing pace to turn your way.  
  
“Sin, Madam S. would like to see you in her office.”  
  
You rolled her eyes, chuckling dully as you stopped and straightened out your tie while waiting for the elevator.  
  
“She always does, Jeeves. She always does.”  
  
The elevator finally arrived, a few people scurrying out quickly when they saw you but one or two shoving themselves in the corner as you entered. You stepped in without a word, pressing the button for the top floor and standing in the center of the small space, your arms folded behind your back. The elevator stopped about a quarter of the way up, the two other people squeezing around you to get out before bolting down the hallway, making you smirk as the doors closed in front of you again. When you finally reached the top floor, you made sure your suit was prim and proper before stepping out into the long, dark hallway. Giant paintings from various eras hung on the walls, the walls painted a deep shade of crimson while the floor was carpeted with a pure, plush black. The only sound emanating the area was from the large desks, each positioned on the left and right sides of the grand doors at the end of the hallway. At each of the desks sat a younger woman, one more focused on her work while the other glared up at you, her typing pace slowing a bit as you neared. You caught her gaze and stopped just in front of the doors, noticing both of them had frozen in time as you stared at the woman on the left. Her glare wavered a bit as you raised an eyebrow, not affected by the evil in her eyes one bit.  
  
“Something wrong, Ms. Rolvsson? You don’t look well.”  
  
The sickly sweet tone in your voice made the woman shrink back in her seat, swallowing nervously as you leaned forward slightly. A small smile tugged at the corners of your lips, making the woman lose her edge and evil glare.  
  
“N-not at all, Sin. I’m fit as a fiddle.”  
  
With that, your small smile stretched into a full grin, your sharpened teeth gleaming in the dark hall. Ms. Rolvsson swallowed again, more audibly this time as her shaking hands returned to her work.  
  
“How lovely to hear. I’d hate for you to have to be working when you’re ill.”  
  
You turned to face the door again, giving a sideways glance towards the woman on the right as you unfolded your arms to rest them at your sides.  
  
“Good morning, Mrs. Newman.”  
  
The smaller woman jumped a bit, tucking away a strand of hair as you moved to open the large doors.  
  
“Good m-morning, Sin!”  
  
You barely heard her as you entered the expansive office behind the doors, striding towards the massive desk the sat in front of the wall of windows. You didn’t bother announcing yourself as you sat in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk, tossing one leg over the other and beginning to pick at your claws. Wordlessly, the large chair behind the desk turned from facing the window, revealing the large figure of Satan herself, a thin pair of glasses resting on her nose as she furrowed her thinned brows at the newspaper in her hand.  
  
“Sin, what’s a 12 letter synonym for lustful that contains the word-”  
  
“Concupiscent.”  
  
You didn’t hesitate with the answer, having already solved the morning crossword. Satan adjusted her glasses, tapping her pen against the paper as she filled in the word mentally before nodding and writing it down.  
  
“Thank you, Sin. I’ve been fighting with that one all morning.”  
  
You looked up at the woman from under your eyelashes, pausing in your claw picking to raise a brow at her.  
  
“I trust you didn’t call me up here just for assistance on the crossword.”  
  
Satan placed down her newspaper and pen, neatly folding her glasses and tucking them in her shirt pocket before clasping her hands together and looking at you.  
  
“Alright then, I’ll get straight to the point. I’m going on vacation for a few years, maybe a decade depending on how things go with the host, but a year or two at the very least.”  
  
You nodded, understanding the point of the conversation.  
  
“I can tell you already know what I’m about to say, so I’ll just tell you that you’re in charge starting tomorrow morning. No need to show up early, unless someone wants a personal appearance this place basically runs itself.”  
  
“No special errands to run or anything like that? Because last time you forgot to mention you had that trial and everything and I had to go take care of that last minute…”  
  
“And you did perfect! I really did forget to congratulate you on how that ended, quite splendid, really. Made the front page and everything. But no, there’s nothing important you need to do this time. Just sit in the chair and let business flow.”  
  
You nodded once more, standing from your chair and dusting yourself off before folding your arms behind your back again. Satan stood, rising several feet above you and reached out her hand, shaking yours firmly with a friendly, yet terrifying grin.  
  
“Well that takes care of all my business today, suppose I’ll have a drink to start the vacation early. Care to join me, Sin?”  
  
“No thank you, ma’am. Had a bit too much the night before, the light still hurts my eyes today. Guess I’ve still got a sour look too based on how everyone’s been glaring at me today.”  
  
Satan laughed as she walked out from behind her desk, cloven hooves tapping softly on the floor and large tail sweeping about her as she clapped you on the back.  
  
“They _always_ glare at you like that, Sin, you just happen to notice it when you’re hungover. Nonetheless, take the day off. Wouldn’t want my best demon feeling sub par during work.”  
  
With a pleased grin, you excused yourself from Satan’s office, walking proudly down the hallway and back into the elevator, letting the doors close before you teleported yourself back to your apartment in a flash of emerald fire. With a final sigh of relief, you were back in your most comfortable pajamas and falling into your bed, letting the world around you blur and darken as you drifted back to sleep.


End file.
